A Change in Scenery
by AdriannaZaria
Summary: *HIATUS* Ginny goes on an exchange program to America. When she comes home people start realizing that she isn't a little girl anymore. D/G L/N OC/B OC/P Rated M for later chapters.
1. Should I stay or should I go

**So here you go. The official re-write of my story. I hope this is better than the first. If anyone wants to beta and help me out I would greatly appreciate it. **

**Lots of Love!**

**Adrianna Zaria**

"Miss. Weasley!"

Gin looked up from what she was doing. She was sitting in the library trying to figure out what prank she would pull next on the wonder trio. Not the somehow-amazingly-stupid trio consisting of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Nope she had bigger plans than that. The trio that was made up of Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and the oh so hated Draco Malfoy. She had pulled enough pranks on Harry and the others. She needed to lay low until they weren't as suspicious. If she was going to do this it needed to be big.

"Yes Professor?" Gin saw her Head of House, Professor McGonagall.

" The Headmaster would like to speak to you as soon as you are able," Professor McGonagall left. Gin stood up and went to check out her books. She wondered what was so important that her professor had to come find her herself. Usually an owl would be sent. Gin hoped that they hadn't figured out the dung bombs in Moaning Myrtle's lavatory belonged to her and that she had taken the toilet seat to send to her brother's Fred and George.

Gin was at the stone gargoyle before she knew it. She didn't know the password.

"Chocolate Frogs…Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans…Butterscotch…Fizzing Whizzbees…Suger Quills…Lemon Drop!" Gin started to get annoyed. She tried almost every single kind of candy she could think of.

"Acid Pops is the password Miss. Weasley," Gin spun around to see the headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah. Hello sir. You wanted to see me?" They walked up the steps together and into his office. Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk.

"Yes, I do. Lemon drop?" He held up a dish with candy in it.

"Sure," Gin knew that if she was patient enough then he would get to what he wanted to speak to her about. If there was one thing she knew about the famous headmaster, it was that he would get to things in his own time.

"How have your classes been Miss. Weasley?"

"They have been fine sir. A little boring sometimes but fine,"

"Your professors have told me that you are an extraordinary student. Many have suggested that you be moved up a year because they feel that you aren't challenged enough. How do you feel about this?" Professor Dumbledore looked at her over his half moon glasses.

"I really don't know sir. I think it would be interesting and definitely a large challenge. I just wouldn't know how to handle being in the same year as my brother."

"I thought that might be an issue so I thought of a different situation. There is a school over in the United States called The New York Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am friends with the headmistress there and she agreed it would be fine to have one of our students come there for a year. She would also allow you to move ahead a year if she saw your transcript and with my suggestion. Would you like to do something like that?"

Gin looked at the headmaster. She had a feeling he already knew what she would say but she still didn't know if she could go.

"I would love to say yes but I need to speak with my parents first about it. Can you give me a few days to sleep on it?"

"Sure. I wouldn't want you jumping into a decision this big without consulting your family. I will give you a week to think about it," Professor Dumbledore smiled at Gin, "thank you for coming. I believe that dinner has started. You might want to get down to the great hall before it is all gone. Would you like to walk with me?"

"Sure," Gin smiled back and stood up. They walked down to dinner together. At the doors they separated ways. The headmaster heading to the professor's table and Gin heading over to the Gryffindor's table. She sat down in between Colin and Neville.

"Hey Gin. Where have- " Neville was interrupted by Ron.

"Ginevra Weasley! Where have you been? Mum will be mad if you don't eat. You weren't off with any boys were you? You are too young to date!" Ron looked at his sister. Gin's face stayed calm. She looked at him.

"Well Ron, I was just off shagging every boy I could get a hold of. I think that I am working my way up to the top. I am hoping to tempt the Slytherins into joining the fun, you know?" Gin stood up while Ron turned beet red. "Neville, I am going to be sitting next to Luna. Please tell me when my arse of a brother either leaves or learns I am NOT a child." Gin walked over to the Ravenclaw table. People had glanced over but had pretty much gotten used to the fights as they were a daily occurrence lately.

"Luna save me from my life or at least my brother," Gin sat down next to Luna and looked back at Ron being held back by Harry and Hermione. "Do you think that I would be happier if I left this place for awhile?" Luna looked at Gin.

"Gin, if you are talking about going to America then I think yes," Gin wasn't very surprised Luna already knew. She had a gift to allow her to see things others couldn't. Gin did too but didn't really use her gift as much as Luna did. It scared her to much to be different like that.

"I don't know though. What if I was to go and it is dreadfully terrible? What if I stay with some horrid family that likes to eat little children for breakfast or something?" Luna started laughing.

"You are just looking for excuses. If you would just start being more like me and using all your gifts, you would see things that would help you make your decisions. I have a gift for you for when you go. So don't leave without seeing me first." Gin rolled her eyes at Luna and stood up.

"I am going to my dorm to think for awhile. I will see you tomorrow by the willow tree," Gin knew that Luna was right on what she said she just didn't want to be different.

Ever since her first year she hid the fact that she had premonitions, dreams, and could see the auras of people. Since she ignored it most of the time, she had learned to block the gifts. She learned ways to look at people without looking, ways to not remember her dreams and keeping her thoughts as shallow as possible. While she was different to a certain degree, she was too much like Fred and George to be normal, it didn't mean she wanted to be _different_. She was the first Weasley girl in centuries. That was enough for her. Gin laid down on her bed. She knew if she went that she would come back different. She just didn't know if that was a good thing. _Do I want to be different? Do I want to give up the life I have made for myself? Oh Goddess, please help me._ Gin fell asleep with these thoughts on her mind.

"_She needs to grow before I try to tempt her."_

"_But what will happen if she doesn't my lord?"_

"_Then we have no chance. She will be the one that succeeds me."_

"_My lord, you can't mean-"_

"_Do you dare question me."_

"_No my lord."_

Gin woke up with a headache. She could vaguely remember from her dream the mention of a girl. Before she could think on it, she pushed it out of her mind. She looked over at her clock. It was 11 o' clock. Saturdays were great sleep in days. Gin quickly penned a letter to send to her parents explaining what Professor Dumbledore had told her and asking what they thought about it. She knew that she had missed the morning post and would have to go to the Owlery. Gin spotted Neville sitting and reading a book in front of the fireplace.

"Hello Neville," she plopped her feet in his lap. Gin, Neville, and Luna had become over their common dislike over the trio of idiots. They had put up a good front of liking them but they all really wanted to smack them in the face. Neville had hated them when the continued to treat him like he was stupid. Luna just thought they were stuck up. Gin though, she hated them with a burning passion. Ever since she thought she had liked Harry, then she realized he was a conceited brat that should have died. Hermione was an insufferable no it all. Ron couldn't even think for himself. He was like a troll. Gin had never been like her family, especially after the chamber incident.

"Hello my kind hearted friend. Thank you for leaving me to such lovely people the other day. I so enjoyed having to convince your idiot of a brother that you weren't being serious."

"I'm sorry Neville. I was just tired of his shit and I didn't want to deal with it. I had a lot on my mind."

"Yeah Luna told me about what Dumbledore said. Have you decided?" Neville put his book down to better talk to Gin.

"Sort of, I am just going to see what my parents think of it. I don't want to do something that would cause a fight," Neville just looked at her.

"Ginger…" Neville only called her Ginger around their friends. He had given her the nickname because of her hair more than anything. It used to be a ginger color but now it was more of a blood red because it darkened

"Don't make that face at me and Gingering me. I have darker hair now thank you. I'm serious though. Money this year is tight and it's all my parents talk about. Knowing my parents, Dad will want to say yes and Mum will want to say no." Gin sighed quietly, "Even though I can't stand them, I don't want to give them any reason to fight. I need to be known as the good little girl or I won't be able to get away with things that are just too fun." They both started laughing. They both enjoyed the pranks they played on people.

"Good point. When do you send the letter?"

"I was actually on my way when I saw you. Do you want to go with me then head down to the willow together to see Luna?"

"Sure. Let me put my book away first."

Gin sat down and leaned back under the willow. The three had always met up on Saturdays under the willow since Neville was a year ahead and Luna was in a different house. Luna was sitting up in the tree while Neville was closer to the lake and Gin was just outside the shade sunning when an owl flew down next to Gin. It was Errol. Gin knew it was a letter from her parents. She was surprised that they replied so fast.

"Well are you going to open it?" Luna had jumped down from the tree and startled Gin.

"Don't do that!" Gin was clutching at her chest. She grabbed the letter and opened it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_After talking to Professor Dumbledore, we decided to let you go on the trip. He told us all your necessary items such as school supplies would be taken care of. If you would like to go, your father and I thought it would be a good experience for you. No doubt we would worry about you but think it would give you a chance to experience some responsibility._

_Love_

_Mum and Dad_

"So…" Luna smiled at Gin.

"You already know Luna. Stop smiling at me. I hate it when you ask stupid questions." Neville walked up after hearing Gin. "I can't believe they think I need to learn more responsibility. I do everything at home. I cook, clean, and everything!"

"Gin, shouldn't you just be happy that you get to go?" Neville gave Gin a look, "Who cares about responsibility? Just go with it and have fun in America."

"But what about you guys? I don't want to leave you two." Gin looked down at her shoes.

"You will be perfectly fine. It's called owls," Luna started digging through her bag. "I have something for you too. Now if I can just find it…" Neville laughed. Luna had performed an expanding charm on her bag and could never find anything in it. She was up to her shoulder trying to find her gift for Gin.

"Ah hah!" Luna put a wrapped gift in Gin's hand. Gin opened it. Inside the wrapping paper was two books and a piece of parchment.

"Not that I don't appreciate it but what are these Luna?" Gin flipped open one book. It was completely empty.

"The book that you are holding right there is my greatest invention. All you have to do is think of any spell, charm, or potion and it will be right there. Even the ones that have been banned by the ministry will be in there, watch." Luna took the book and closed it after a second she re-opened it. Right there on the page was the potion Elixir of Life. Underneath were the ingredients and directions on how to make it. She shut the book and reopened it. Now it had a simple pepper-up potion on it.

"Oh my goddess, Luna, thank you." Gin started hugging the book and planning all her evil plans. "Wait, this means I can become an animagi. Luna I can't thank you enough." Luna smiled at Gin.

"It's no problem. Now the second book is a journal for you to write in and wait what's wrong Gin?" Her face had drained of all color.

"You know I don't write in journals Luna. Not after what happened. I am not getting sent back to the loony ward at St. Mungos. I wish I could but if my parents see me with it that is exactly where I will be heading." Gin had gotten over the chamber incident real easily. Gin couldn't remember much and she didn't like muggle born witches and wizards. Her parents on the other hand ended up locking her up at Mungos while they went on a trip. They had told her that she was never allowed a journal again. That was one thing she wouldn't risk.

"Gin you are going to be in a different country and I also made it so it looks like a book to anyone you don't want to see it. If they open it while it looks like a book they will just see notes that you wrote. It will also only open to your magic so you don't have to worry about anyone else reading it that you don't care if they see that it's your journal." Luna handed to journal over to Gin. Gin gave a big sigh of relief.

"Thank you Luna. Now what is up with the parchment?"

"Ah now if the book is my greatest invention then this has to be my second. It is like Potter's map of Hogwarts but better. It will show you anywhere you want to see instead though. All you have to say is the place. Try it."

"Diagon Alley" Gin said. On the parchment was Diagon Alley. "Wow Luna this is awesome."

"You can zoom into certain parts by tapping your wand on it once." Luna tapped her wand on Ollivander's. It was just the building and the surrounding area. "To zoom out, tap it twice." Luna tapped twice and it was back to all of Diagon Alley.

"Thank you for everything Luna. Neville you have been quiet this whole time. You have anything to say?" Gin looked at him. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Lunawillyougooutwithme?" Burst out of Neville in a blur.

"What?" Luna looked at him questioningly.

"Will you go out with me?" Neville said looking down at his feet. Suddenly Luna was jumping on him and hugging him.

"Of course." Luna let him sit back up. Gin started clapping.

"Now that that is over let's go so I can talk to Dumbledore." Gin stood up dusting herself off.


	2. I'm gonna kill them!

"_Now that that is over, let's go so I can talk to Dumbledore." Gin stood up dusting herself off._

Gin tossed and turned all the last night of school. She would only be spending a few nights at home before she left. She was excited that she wouldn't have to deal with her family and the wonder trio. She still hadn't told them that she was going. Gin knew the first moment she said something that Ron would try to stop her. While it was fun to watch him turn that lovely shade of maroon, she didn't want him to spoil this.

Before Gin knew it, she was on the train with Neville and Luna. They had just managed to snag Gin away from Harry, Ron, and Hermonie. What Ron didn't realize was that Neville and Luna were saving him from his own death.

"I can't believe him. Can he really be that stupid? I am not some five year old child. I want to kill him. I am going back to kill him." Gin stood up while Luna and Neville grabbed onto her arms.

"Gin, if you kill him now in front of everyone, you will be sent to Azkaban. Harry and Hermonie are in the same compartment. They would turn you in." Luna tried to reason with Gin.

"No because they will be dead to. I would never let the precious trio be separated. Who could separate them."

"Gin, if you kill them then you would be helping out Tom. I know that muggle-borns are arses but you really wouldn't want to help the hypocritical bastard. Plus you will be gone for a whole year. You are not going to have to worry about them." Luna stared at Gin. Finally Gin sat down.

"Fine but torture the three next year please. I hate them. Promise to torture them. Then send me pictures. I would love a picture of Ron permanently Slytherin colors. Oh he would hate that."

"We promise Ginger. I think that will be the first thing we do. So what did he do this time?" Neville knew that she was nervous and was taking it out on her brother and his friends. Gin laid her head on his shoulder.

"Mum sent him a letter this morning telling him about me leaving. He took it upon himself to tell me how it was a bad idea and how I was going to get hurt. Apparently I can't take care of myself and if I go then people are going to take advantage of me." Gin flopped into her seat. She started thinking about leaving.

"What am I going to do without you guys? Who is going to stop me from doing these things?" Gin's eyes started to tear up. She had amazing friends. Gin had no clue how she would survive without Luna and Neville. They kept her sane and stopped her from doing stupid things.

"Gin, I wouldn't be encouraging you to go if you wouldn't be able to handle it. Also I know for a fact that you will meet someone who will do these things for you AND you can owl us. Stop worrying or things won't go well." Luna grabbed Gin's hand. "You will be fine."

Gin finally completely relaxed. They sat there for the next couple hours doing their own thing. Gin was looking through her new book, Luna was drawing, and Neville was sleeping. Suddenly the door was pulled open. Outside the door stood none other than Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy.

"Oh look Draco, it is Potty's fan club." Pansy looked at them with a sneer on her face.

"Oh look Neville, it's the ugly pug and her two man hoes." Gin said from even looking up from her book.

"Ouch, the weaslette gained a spine. Somebody call the wonder trio to beat her back into shape." Draco smirked as Gin stood. Her hair covered her face and her shoulders shook. He loved making people cry. When he made a Weasley cry it was even better. Soon though Gin moved her hair out of the way and they could see that she was laughing. Finally she calmed down and noticed that the three were looking at her like she was crazy. Luna and Neville just shook their heads. They knew exactly what she was thinking.

Before Draco, Blaise, or Pansy could reach their wands Gin pulled out hers and waved it at them. Next thing they knew they were locked out of the compartment and when they looked at the windows all they saw was their reflection. Gin had transformed it into a mirror. Pansy reacted first. She shrieked at the top her lungs. All three were red and gold with lion manes. Blaise simple pulled out his wand to try to remove the spell. No matter how many times he tried he couldn't remove it. He started just waving his wand hoping something would work. Draco stood there in shock. He couldn't believe a Weasley had gotten the better of him, the littlest Weasley at that. Suddenly the compartment door opened. Neville stepped out. He looked at Blaise.

"First of all, that spell is a special invention of Luna's. You can't get rid of it and it will wear off in twenty-four hours. Second of all, can you please move? I need to use the loo and you three are in my way."

The trio couldn't believe what they were hearing. Longbottom was actually talking. In front of them. Them being Slytherins. The three scariest Slytherins. There was something wrong with this picture. After a few seconds, Draco's brain caught up with him.

"Longbottom, tell Weasley she better watch out next year. I am going to make her life a living hell."

"I would but you see, she won't be here next year. She is going to America to study at a school there. Now would you three move your arses? I really have to use the loo." Neville shoved past Blaise and Draco. The three stood there stunned for a little bit longer until some first years passed them and started snickering. Pansy was the first one to say something.

"If this spell is going to take twenty-four hours to wear off then I am going back to our compartment. I am not going to be made a fool out of by a little Weasley bitch." Blaise nodded and Draco started walking. What the three didn't know was that Luna and Gin were watching the whole time.

"That was amazing Gin. When did you finally learn that spell?" Luna had tried teaching the spell to both of them but Neville couldn't do it and Gin could never get it to last longer than ten seconds.

"I have been practicing on different objects that belong to my dorm mates." Gin said between laughs. They both just stared until the three left.

"So have you been following my advice and working on your gifts?" Luna looked over at Gin.

"No and I don't want to. When are you going to give up on that Luna? I am getting tired of listening to this. I don't want to live in fear of my dreams. I don't want to know the future." Gin put her head in her hands. She was tired of hearing this from Luna.

"I know you don't want to hear it but you are extremely powerful. I can't tell you things that I want to tell you. Just know that if you don't then things for you will not be good." Luna turned to her book and started reading. Gin just watched as the scenery go by out the window. Soon Neville joined them and played exploding snaps with Gin until they reached Platform 9 ¾.

**Sorry this has taken so long. Thanks for waiting on me and my slow pokiness :D. College has been kicking my butt. I'm trying to find a good balance. I promise this story will continue.**

**I still need a beta. Julie, if you're reading this, I tried messaging you but it wouldn't let me. I would love to have you beta. **

**I will try to be faster. To all my lovely reviewers, I pass out Draco clones.**

**Adrianna**


End file.
